I need you
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: An examination of the phenomenon known as Sailor Moon and how ridiculous it is. I dissect and explore this show through parody.
1. The beginning of it all

First chapters up! I try to be a bit harsh with some of my characters in this fan-fiction, let them experience a bit of pain (insert evil laugh) ! but I love them all really.

DISCLAIMER: I own no part of sailor moon or any of the characters in it (although I wish I did)

Enjoy!

"Everyone! Be careful, I feel an evil aura coming from the forest!"

"What?!"

"Are you sure?!"

Rei Hino got ready and began to make her way towards the dark woods, her friends trailing along behind her. Usagi's cat, Luna ran ahead, checking the dark corners for any signs of the enemy.

"I don't see anything!" she called. "But be on your guard!"

An owl hooted somewhere in the woods, making Usagi Tsukino spin round quickly.

"Usagi? What is it!?" called her friends as she slowly began making her way through the prickly brambles.

Somewhere far off, Mamoru Chiba woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his handsome face. A shadow moved in the corner, alerting him to his senses and making him stand up in horror. "Sailor Moon!" he whispered. "Usa-ko, be careful!"

Michiru glanced up to the sky, a frown on her face. Haruka looked up from her book, concern growing on her face.

"What's up?" she asked, standing behind Michiru and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel an evil aura." She whispered, watching a shooting star fly across the sky. "Sailor Moon and the others had better be careful." She clutched her head, confused.

"I'll contact Hotaru and Setsuna." Haruka muttered

"Minako-chan! Wait!" yelled Makoto catching up to her.

"Mako-chan?" asked Minako spinning round. "I thought we were splitting up to look for Usagi!"

"Mmm." Nodded Makoto, staring at her feet. "But, I'd rather look with you."

"Sure." Minako nodded spinning round again. "Artemis and I haven't found her so far. You?"

"No."

"That idiot! Why did she wander off like that?"

"I don't know," replied Makoto, sighing and digging her hands deeper into her pockets. "But…. She didn't look, - normal."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, she had this weird look on her face. And she was whispering something. I don't know what though."

"Well, whatever is wrong we have to find her!" cried Artemis, jumping onto Makoto's shoulder.

They nodded. They both knew Usagi was famous for doing stupid things, but it wasn't like her to wander off on her own; particularly when she wasn't the one carrying the food.

"Minako! Watch out!" cried Makoto, pushing her to the side.

"Owww! What was that f-? A monster!" cried Minako jumping to her feet. Across the clearing stood what looked like the tallest, fattest and ugliest monster Minako and Makoto had ever seen.

"Youma!" it screamed, spotting them and making its way slowly in their direction.

"Mako-Chan!" Minako looked over to where Makoto was lying and nodded fiercely.

"Venus Crystal Power-!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power-!"

"MAKE-UP!"


	2. Disturbances in the search

HEY next chapter is now up! This one's little longer but I hope you will still enjoy it! Mwah darlings!

Disclaimer: no ownership, blah, blah, blah

"Usagi!" called Ami Mizuno, trudging through the dead leaves. "Usagi-chan! Where are you?!"

"Ami!"

"Usagi?! Is that you?!"

"Ami!"

She span round, terrified . She couldn't see anything but the voice was clear enough.

"Ami!"

Her blue watch on her wrist flashed, and she looked down.

Minako Aino's cat, Artemis came onto the screen.

"Ami! Rei! Come quickly! Minako and Makoto are fighting a monster."

"Got it!" cried Ami jumping to her feet.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"

In seconds, she had transformed into Agent of love and Justice, Sailor Mercury.

"I'm coming guys." She whispered. "Wait for me!"

Rei pushed aside the bracken and trudged into the clearing.

"Usagi!" she called. "Usagi-chan!"

Luna ran in front, her ears pricked up listening intently.

"Where could she have gone?" thought Rei anxiously.

Rei Hino, and Usagi Tsukino, usually fought a lot. But, Luna thought as she wandered through a bush, they seemed to be the closest.

"I have a feeling, the enemy's behind Usagi's disappearance." Voiced Luna.

Rei span round.

"But, Usagi defeated the enemy!" she queried. "And the Starlights, they did too."

"The sailor Starlights and Sailor Moon defeated that enemy, and brought you all back to life again, including Mamoru." Luna answered. "But they didn't defeat all the enemies. There are still many like that."

"Oh," whispered Rei, staring down at her feet. "It's just….I was kind of hoping, I could maybe… have a break from fighting enemies."

"Mars!"

"I don't mean it." Answered Rei, sharply, staring at the moonlight sky. "I just….want time to maybe…. Find love. Like Mamoru and Usagi. What they have is really special. I want that."

"Rei…"

The watch on Rei's wrist beeped alerting her to her senses.

She listened intently for a minute then looked at Luna. She nodded.

"Mars Crystal Power…Make-Up!"

"Venus- love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter- Oak evolution!"

"It's no good!" gasped Jupiter, stumbling to her feet after being blasted across the clearing for the third time. "Our attacks don't work against this Youma!"

"We have to keep trying!" yelled Venus, "for out Princess!"

Jupiter nodded.

"Ok then," she cried determinedly. "For our princess- on the count of three!"

"ONE-TWO-!"

"Mars- Flame Sniper!"

Jupiter and Venus both span round to see Mars and Luna standing between two trees, looking thoroughly confused and slightly annoyed.

"Mars!? Luna!"

"Why isn't my attack working on that Youma?!" exclaimed Mars, striding over to the other two.

"No-one's is. We think this Youma is stronger than past ones!"

"Hmmm…. Must be a new enemy. Why didn't you combine your powers!?"

"We were going to but then you showed up!"

The Youma, feeling slightly angry that he was being ignored, blasted all three of them off their feet, and to their senses.

"Right!" yelled Mars, standing to her feet. "Now I'm really pissed off!"

"On the count of three?"

"Mmm!"

"ONE- TWO-!"

"Mercury- Aqua Rhapsody!"

A flash of blue light sped through the trees and hit the monster squarely on the chest; which of course, like the others, did no damage whatsoever.

"Mercury!"

"Everyone?!"

Mercury rushed over and stood beside Venus, ready to fight.

"This time?!"

"Yea!"

"One-two-!"

"Silent-wall!"

The four sailor warriors span round.

"Saturn!"

"Uranus!"

"Neptune!"

"Pluto!"


	3. Help arrives

Another short chapter but meh! I'm getting better at writing shorter ones! LOL XD I'm really sorry if anyone feels I've offended any of their characters or portrayed them wrong. I'm just not used to this!

Disclaimer: blah

The four outer Planeters stood underneath the weeping willow, glaring at the Youma.

"My guardian Deity is the planet of silence. The soldier of death and rebirth- Sailor Saturn!"

"My guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky. The soldier of Sky- Sailor Uranus!"

"My guardian deity is the planet with the sea of sand. The soldier of embrace- Sailor Neptune!"

"My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space. The soldier of revolution- Sailor Pluto!"

"Here we are!"

The Youma roared. "Sailor soldiers! You will die!"

He reared up and let out a blast of energy. It hit Uranus and sent her flying backwards into a nearby tree.

"Uranus!" Neptune yelled running over and bending down.

The Youma roared preparing to strike out at sailor Uranus again. Sailor Neptune stood in front of her fiercely; preparing to take the blow.

A red rose pierced the darkness and hit the ground in front of Neptune's feet. The Sailor Warriors glanced up to where a dark silhouette now blocked the moonlight.

"Tuxedo mask!" cried Venus, stepping forward.

"Targeting innocent maidens wandering alone in the deep woods! - It is unforgivable. I, Tuxedo Mask, will see that you do not go unpunished!"

With that he jumped down from the tree and stood in front of the sailor soldiers.

"Sailor Warriors!" he instructed firmly. "On Three this time!"

"Mmm!"

"ONE- TWO!"

"THREE!!!!!!"

"Sailor Planet Power!!"

A beam of gold light shot out from each of the sailor soldiers and hit the monster on the middle of his head, throwing him backwards and causing him to vanish.

"Yes!"

"We did it!"

"Finally!"

"Sailor Soldiers…!"

They each glanced up to where Tuxedo Mask was waiting.

"Be on your guard. There are new enemies about and Usagi is in grave danger. We have to find her as soon as possible!"

"Alright. Then let's split up," commanded Pluto stepping forward. "She can't have gone too far!"

"Right!" said Venus, taking charge. "Mercury you can go with Uranus, Mars go with Saturn, Jupiter can go with Neptune, and Pluto comes with me. Tuxedo mask can take Luna and Artemis and we'll meet back here in an hour. If you find anything, contact me immediately."


	4. The horror unfolds

Hi again. Another chapter! Yay! I'm getting quicker at this now! Kidding lol, you all know I uploaded these all at once. I've come to the end of my writers streak though, just a few more chapters and then it will be a while until more come up! Lol- and oooh it's getting scary

Disclaimer: y'know

"Does she do this often then? Usagi, I mean," Uranus asked, as her and Mercury crunched their way through a pile of dead leaves.

"Well, you know Usagi" Mercury answered staring at the patch of visible sky. "But it isn't like her to wander off without telling someone. That's why everyone's so worried."

"Hmm."

"What?!"

"Well, it's just" Uranus replied stepping over a rotting log. "Sailor Moon isn't the most reliable of persons. She could have just got bored and gone home."

Mercury shook her head.

"No way." She replied firmly. "Usagi would tell us first. She knows that we'd get worried! No- something's wrong. I can tell."

An owl hooted nearby, and Uranus stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you hear that?!"

"What?"

"The owl…"

Mercury shook her head.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Strange…." Uranus lifted her head and stared at a nearby tree.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock.

"Sailor-Moon?" she whispered, and began to walk slowly away; her eyes ever fixed on the tree.

"Uranus?" whispered Mercury.

"Uranus!"

She turned on her watch.

"Everyone! Come quickly, Uranus is acting weird. I think she's under some kind of spell!"

"Are you sure this is where she disappeared?"

"Quite sure. But it was quite dark. I couldn't see anything!"

"Hmmmm?"

"Luna? What is it?"

"I'm not quite sure." Replied Luna slowly, "but I think that whatever possessed Usagi, also possessed Haruka-san!"

"What?!"

"We have to find them," decided Saturn, standing up.

"No need. They're right here!" informed a voice from the trees.

They all jumped.

"Whose there!" yelled Tuxedo Mask standing up from the log he was sitting on. "Leave at once!"

"Oh, but Chiba Mamoru, do you not want to see your princess?"

"What?!"

An illuminating light shone from the corner, revealing a lady in a long black dress. Straight black hair fell past her shoulders and her eyes glowed a violent red.

"Everyone be careful! She has a massive evil aura!" warned Mars.

"I am Lady Cosmos! Sailor soldiers, we finally get a chance to meet. Now- my friends!"

She spread her hand out to the side and a light appeared illuminating two figures kneeling before her.

"Usa-ko!" breathed Tuxedo Mask standing forward. "Sailor Moon!"

"Usagi!"

The other also looked rather familiar, and it was Neptune who enlightened the group.

"Uranus! No!" she cried stepping forward, her hand over her mouth.

"Haruka-san?"

The two dark figures stepped forward.

"Sailor Soldiers!" yelled Lady Cosmos stepping forward. "Meet Dark Sailor Uranus and Moon! My Soldiers transform!"

"Yes my Lady!"

"Uranus Crystal Dark Power-"

"Moon eternal Dark Power-"

"MAKE-UP!"

Duhm duhm duuuuhm! What will happen next? Rate and review please!


	5. Goodbye to you

NOOOO! What will happen next? Well I know, but you don't! HA!!!! I will warn you though, this chapter is very sad sniff it made my little sister cry when she was reading it!

Disclaimer:…………………………………………………………………

"Sailor Soldiers!" roared Evil Sailor Moon. "Prepare to die!"

The sailor soldiers were speechless. Their two comrades, now stood in front of them, fully clad in black and silver with evil smiles spread across their faces. Sailor Moon's usually white wings were completely black and shadowed.

"Who first?" teased Evil Uranus stepping forward and patrolling the line of soldiers.

"Uranus, please!"

She stopped in front of Neptune and smiled.

"You'll be first!"

"Uranus!" Mars yelled stepping forwards.

Uranus held up a hand to stop her.

"My opponent is Neptune." She answered sharply.

"Well, in that case Haruka." Neptune answered softly. "You're going to be sadly disappointed. You see, I refuse to fight you."

"Well then die miserably!" spat Uranus.

"Kill me if you want." Neptune whispered. "I don't mind. If I were to die, I'd rather it be by your hands than anyone else's!"

Uranus glared at her.

"How dare you make me look like a fool!" she screamed. "Die!"

A beam of red light shot from Uranus' black glove and hit Neptune straight in the chest. With a scream, she was flung across the clearing and landed with a thump against the birch tree.

"Neptune!"

Pluto, Saturn, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus ran over to where she was lying in a crumpled heap. She smiled weakly as their faces swam into view.

"It's ok." She whispered faintly. "It wasn't her fault. But, I'm glad to die in the hands of Uranus if by anyone. Now I can be at peace."

She slowly closed her eyes as her last breath exited her body.

Saturn closed her eyes as a tear ran down her pale cheek. Pluto laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and watched as Mars hands shook with fury.

"Mars. Don't...!" She began, but Mars had already stood up and was walking slowly over to where Uranus was standing.

"You." She whispered angrily. "You I won't forgive. Not ever!"

"Mars!" yelled Tuxedo Mask desperately. "They're under a spell!"

But it was like she couldn't hear him. She walked past obliviously, her eyes forever fixed on Uranus.

"I will be your opponent Mars!" sneered evil Sailor Moon.

"Usagi!" Mars warned. "I don't want to fight you. But if I have to…!"

"Sailor moon!" cried Uranus. "Let me deal with her."

Sailor Moon glanced at Uranus.

"No!" she commanded. "It's my turn now!"

Uranus glared at her.

"I could kill you Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon smiled.

"Yes but why would you?" she answered shortly. "If you did, you'd be killing your own comrade. Plus, My Lady would kill you!"

"Would she though?" retorted Uranus. "You think about that in hell!"

She drew back her fists and let out a beam of energy aimed at Sailor Moon.

Mars didn't think, she just instinctively jumped in the way of Sailor Moon. The beam of light shimmered for a second, and then hit her head on. She flew backwards and lay still, near the body of Neptune.

"Mars!" cried Venus tearfully, running up to her. "Mars! Idiot! Why did you do that?!"

Mars grinned weakly.

"She's still Usagi right?!" she laughed tearfully. "The Usagi that makes us all smile, when we're feeling down. The clumsy, idiot Usagi who was the first person to talk to me like I wasn't some freak. I'm not going to let her die just like that! Besides, she's our Princess. It's our mission!"

Venus sobbed and cradled Mars' head.

"Don't worry about me!" stuttered Mars. "Just look after our Princess!"

She closed her eyes.

Neptune! Mars! Why god why? Rate and review please


	6. Old friends

This chapter is longer than all the others. I guess I'm just getting bored of uploading lots of short ones! Lol

Disblah

Uranus stepped forward.

"That's enough!" she spat. "Who's next?"

"Uranus! Moon!" yelled Lady Cosmos. "Return to me at once!"

Sailor Moon smiled and bowed mockingly.

"Goodbye Sailor Soldiers!" she exclaimed. "We will meet again very soon!"

She waved them away and they both vanished before their eyes.

Mercury collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"How could this happen?!" she choked, wiping her eyes. "Why Usagi?!"

Nobody answered. What were they supposed to say? That both Usagi and Haruka were only acting as spies? That it would all be fine in the end? How could they say that? They had just seen them kill two of their closest friends.

Jupiter got up from Mars' still body.

"We can't just sit here sobbing?" she told them, walking over to Luna and Artemis and picking them both up. "Usagi and Haruka are both in danger. We need to get them back." She stopped and looked away. "Otherwise Neptune and Mars died for nothing!"

"You're right!" said Venus, getting up and wiping her eyes. "Come on, everyone! Up!"

Slowly, the other Sailor soldiers dried their eyes and began to scramble to their feet.

"Okay," said Venus, taking control again. "There's nothing more we can do until we know where the enemy's hideout is. So, let's meet up tomorrow evening at the Shrine, and decide what to do from there!"

That evening was full of sorrow for the five remaining sailor warriors.

Ami felt alone that night and couldn't even study. She sat at her desk all evening and tried to stop thinking about all her friends that were missing. It didn't work, and in the end, she cried herself to sleep.

Makoto and Minako couldn't bear to go home so they spent the night sitting by the beach, and watching the waves roll in.

Setsuna and Hotaru returned to their empty flat and fell asleep, curled up on the sofa, their eyes red with tears.

And Tuxedo Mask felt lost. Wandering the streets, calling Usagi's name again and again. He too, eventually collapsed sobbing.

The next morning, fake smiles were plastered on the soldiers faces as they each set off for their high schools and colleges. At eight 'o' clock, Minako and Makoto turned up on Ami's doorstep and they walked to their school together; chatting about the previous night's events.

"My computer picked up something from my cram school." Ami informed, as they made their way into school.

Minako shrugged.

"Yes but Artemis told me that the enemy has sent all our gadgets haywire." She corrected. "He says that we may not even be able to transform at the moment!"

"What?!"

"No!"

"Ami-chan!" came a loud voice from down the corridor.

"Oh…Hi Naru-chan!" Ami smiled. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Usagi?!" she asked nervously. "I called for her this morning. Her mother seemed extremely worried. She hasn't been home since yesterday!"

Ami and Makoto exchanged nervous glances.

"Yea. Erm… she was at mine last night. Her mother and her had a huge argument!" rushed Ami quickly.

"Really?" asked Naru suspiciously. "Then why isn't she at school?"

"She's sick!" suggested Minako, glancing at Ami.

"Yea, that's it, she's got a cold!"

"Well, okay!" agreed Naru. "See you later then!"

With that she rushed off, and Ami breathed a sigh of relief.

She put her head in her hands.

"I really don't need that stress right now!" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Minako laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Ami-chan." She replied firmly. "You're stronger than this. You're going to attract attention by bursting into tears all the time. Be strong. For Usagi!"

Ami nodded and sniffed.

"Sorry Mina," she said, rubbing her eyes.

Ami glanced at her watch. "Oh no!" she cried. "I'm going to be late for calculus!"

Makoto smiled. That was the Ami they all knew and loved.

"See you later!" Hotaru said nervously, gripping Setsuna's hand as they said goodbye outside her Junior-High school.

"I'll come pick you up!" laughed Setsuna hugging her. "Be careful!"

Hotaru grinned.

"I'll be fine!" she laughed. "I'm the soldier of death and rebirth, remember!"

Setsuna set off down the road towards her college. At the gates, she bumped into Mamoru who also had a scholarship there.

"Oh, Setsuna-san?" he greeted. "I didn't know you came here."

"Yea," replied Setsuna. "Are you waiting for Motoki?"

"Mmm," nodded Mamoru. "He takes my class too."

"Oh right."

There was an awkward silence. Setsuna laid a hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked, concerned.

Mamoru nodded, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

"I just don't know where she is," he whispered hoarsely. "And I'm scared for her!"

Setsuna smiled.

"She'll be fine!" she encouraged. "She's the Princess!"

Ami slung her schoolbag over her shoulder and made her way up the shrine's stone steps. It had been an interesting day at school, and she was getting bored of telling people that Usagi was ill, so she was glad to get away from it all.

"Ami-chan!" came a shout behind her.

"Minako-chan!" yelled Ami, stopping and waiting for her friend to catch up.

"The others are there waiting," informed Artemis, slinking round Minako's ankles. "We should hurry."

They both agreed and ran up the steps. They found Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, Luna and Tuxedo Mask, waiting for them, just outside the Shrine's door. From inside they could hear mournful wailing and some loud crashes.

Ami looked questioningly at Makoto, who filled her in.

"Setsuna just told Rei's grandpa about her death," she whispered, staring at the floor. "We think he's going crazy!"

Minako looked down at her feet and sniffed.

"Poor Grandpa," She whispered tearfully, "Rei was all he had."

"We have no time for this!" instructed Hotaru, standing up. "It's all very sad, but we have to worry about Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus for now."

"You're right," agreed Minako, rubbing her eyes. "We need to decide what to do!"

There was silence.

"But where do we start? We have no clue, as to where there hideout is!" exclaimed Makoto. "Ami's computer won't pick anything up, and even Luna and Artemis can't seem to find it!"

"We have to try!" voiced Tuxedo Mask angrily. "Otherwise, we'll just be leaving Usa-ko and Haruka-san to their deaths!"

An argument began; each of the sailor warriors standing up and shouting out their opinions at the same time. Soon, all order was lost and Luna and Artemis hung their heads.

"Sailor Soldiers!" yelled a familiar voice, stepping out from beneath the trees.

Soon, two others had joined him.

"You are stronger than this!"

"Sailor Starlights?!"

"Yaten-kun?!"

"Taiki-kun?!"

"Seiya!"

YAY! They're finally back! I love Seiya forever! Rate and review please!


	7. prepare to fight

What will happen now the starlights have arrived? Ooh! Let's wait and find out shall we?

The three familiar figures stepped forward and smiled at the small group.

"Good to see you!" grinned Seiya, stepping forward. "But we haven't got time for greetings. We have to help Usagi and Haruka!"

"Yes but we don't know where they are!" cried Luna. "That's why the soldiers were arguing!"

"You don't." informed Yaten. "We do!"

A small smile appeared on his face as Taiki stepped forward.

"Princess Kakyuu was troubled with concern after we left." He told keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the sky. "She sent us to investigate while she worked out where they were hiding." He smiled. "We weren't sure of your whereabouts but, we found you in the end."

Taiki looked around, a frown growing on his face.

"Mars and Neptune?" he questioned. "Where are they?"

Tuxedo mask hung his head.

"They- were killed by Dark Sailor Moon and Uranus." He whispered.

A look of disbelief grew on the three Starlights faces, especially Seiya's as he had a soft spot for Usagi.

"No!" he cried in horror. "Why?!"

"We think that, the enemy put them under such a strong spell; they forgot all about us!" Said Ami sadly.

The Sailor Starlight's faces fell.

"That's what Princess Kakyuu warned us of," stated Yaten sadly. "She sensed some were missing!"

Silence fell among the small group.

Eventually, it was Ami who spoke.

"Well, we can't just sit around here and cry!" she exclaimed angrily. "We need to help Usagi!"

"So where's there hideout?" asked Setsuna, standing up. "We don't even know where to begin!"

Taiki walked over and laid a hand on Minako's shoulder.

"We have an idea, of where it is." He informed. "Princess Kakyuu thought it might be near the middle of town."

Ami nodded and took out her computer.

"I'll enter that and see what it says," she informed typing in the data.

The sailor soldiers, tuxedo mask and the Starlights gathered round.

"Here we go!" cried Ami. "It's…." her face paled and she shut the computer quickly.

"What?"

"Ami-chan?"

Ami gulped.

"It's at Usagi's house!" she whispered hoarsely.

"No!"

Minako sat down suddenly.

"But…but…" she was lost for words. "What about her family?!" tears were streaming down her face. "The neighbours?!"

Yaten stepped forward.

"In that case, we need to go now!" he ordered, taking command. "But first, we need to decide how to get there without being noticed. They'd kill us instantly if we just approached the doorway."

"You're right." Agreed Makoto, absentmindedly stroking Artemis.

"Couldn't we just teleport there?" asked Artemis, jumping down from her arms and stretching.

"Yes but, what about the Starlights and Tuxedo Mask?" asked Hotaru quickly.

"Well, that's easy," Replied Luna. "Get them to stand in the middle of you."

"Ok…"

"Let's transform then." Directed Ami. "Even the Starlights and Tuxedo Mask so we're all ready."

"You're right."

"Venus Crystal Power…!"

"Mercury Crystal Power…!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…!"

"Pluto crystal Power…!"

"Saturn Crystal Power…!"

"Star Fighter…!"

"Star Maker…!"

"Star Healer…!"

"MAKE-UP!"

The five remaining soldiers quickly got into a circle and held hands while the Starlights and Tuxedo Mask crouched in the middle.

"Sailor Teleport!" cried Venus shutting her eyes tightly.

Go go go! You guys rock! Rate and review please


	8. Yaten and Taiki

I can't believe what I had to do in this chapter! It was probably the hardest of the deaths thing I've had to do in ages! sob I won't tell you any more though

"So? The sailor senshi are attempting a rescue?!" sneered Lady Cosmos, sitting upright in her throne.

"Yes my lady," Affirmed Evil Sailor Moon.

"They were seen at the temple, discussing their strategy," agreed Evil Sailor Uranus.

"Well then…." Spat the Queen. "Go outside the portal and give them a friendly greeting."

"Yes my Queen." replied Uranus and Moon, bowing deeply.

"Where are we?!" cried Venus standing up quickly and looking at her surroundings.

They were standing in a dark hallway, all the lights were off and there was a smell of evil in the air.

"I think we're in Usagi's hallway." Whispered Ami sadly, looking round.

Suddenly she spotted three silhouettes lying on the cold floor.

"Shingo-kun!" she yelled rushing forward and bending down to examine the still body. "Please don't be dead!"

Taiki and Yaten bent down over Usagi's parents' bodies and felt their pulses.

"They're still alive," whispered Taiki. "But only just."

Ami nodded sadly and stood up, resigned.

"We have to find the portal." She gulped wiping her eyes. "Before anyone else gets hurt."

The others agreed and they started searching the whole house, looking for massive evil aura.

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki quickly climbed the stairs and ran into Usagi's room. It was shrouded in darkness, and the rabbits on her mantelpiece seemed to glare at them.

"This is creepy," muttered Seiya, staring at a photo of Usagi on the mantelpiece. "It's almost as if her eyes are following me!"

"I know," agreed Taiki, eyeing up a giant pink bunny rabbit. "This rabbit is seriously freaking me out too!"

The three shivered and sat down on Usagi's pink bedspread.

Seiya gulped and whispered, "I've been thinking…a lot…about tonight I mean."

The other too looked at him, anxious curiosity written on their faces.

"I've decided to protect Sailor Moon, no matter what happens!" he whispered fiercely, looking away. "Even if it means I have to face her- alone, and die."

The other two jumped up in protest.

"If that's what you're gonna do, then let us help! We did say we'd protect her no matter what!" cried Yaten desperately. "And we will not let you die!"

"No…" smiled Seiya softly, "but I won't let you guys die either. This is my decision. Please let me do this!"

The other two exchanged nervous glances, and said nothing.

There was silence in the room for a minute, then Taiki let out a loud shiver.

"This room doesn't feel right," He murmured softly. "It's almost as if someone's watching."

Seiya looked at him, and then at Yaten.

"This couldn't be- the portal could it?" he asked, fear mounting in his voice.

"It must be!" cried Yaten quickly. "That's why everything has an evil sense to it."

"Should we call the Sailor Senshi?" asked Taiki, getting up and running his hand along the wall.

"No. not yet," answered Seiya abruptly. "We'll go in first, check its safe."

The other two nodded, and they closed their eyes tightly and walked directly at the wall.

They found themselves standing in a cold, stone room, about a yard away from two familiar faces.

"Sailor Starlights?!" sneered Evil Uranus, pacing before them. "We did not expect to see you here. But, since you are-you may as well die too."

A cruel laugh pierced the darkness as Lady Cosmos strode into view.

"Kill them," she snapped, angrily.

Seiya nodded at the other two, and stepped forward. He felt fear mounting in his body, but showed no signs of backing out. He looked at Taiki and Yaten.

"It's been fun." He grinned at them, before turning to the figures in front of them.

"Sailor Moon." He whispered angrily, moving ever nearer to her black shrouded body. "Remember who you once were- you were a kind and loving person, who thought of her friends before anything else. But now-" he stared at her sadly, "You have changed."

Her face grew red with anger.

"Shut up!" she screamed, raising her staff.

Taiki and Yaten leapt forward suddenly and jumped in front of Seiya.

The beam of light intended for him, instead hit their desperate bodies. They were flung backwards in a flash of light, and lay motionless against the black wall.

Seiya let out a cry of anguish and ran forward to help his dying friends, but they shook their heads.

"It's alright," whispered Yaten. "We're done."

Seiya shook his head, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Bakkas!" he cried. "Douste?!"

"Because like you said, it's been fun" choked Taiki sadly. "And we don't want you to die."

"Good luck," smiled Yaten. "I'm sure you'll do great without us. But please- be careful."

Slowly, Seiya's closest friends closed their eyes for the last time.

"Yaten…" choked Seiya. "Taiki!" another tear ran down his already soaked face. "NO!!!!!!"

sob excuse me while I go slit my wrists! Rate and review though!


	9. the end of the lightning senshi

Man I am torturing these senshi! I can't believe it- every single chapter I get up is more horrid than the last! Well try and enjoy………

The Sailor Soldiers stood silently at the entrance to the portal. All of them, holding each other and crying softly at the sight of two of their friends dead before them.

"How could you!" cried Mercury suddenly, staring at the body of Taiki before her feet. "How could you do this to Seiya?! To us?!"

"It was easy…" sneered Sailor Moon. "All you have to do is not care!"

Seiya slowly stood up, his fists clenched and shaking with rage.

"Sailor Moon!" he screamed. "I will not forgive you!"

"Seiya!" screamed Mercury running forwards and restraining him. "Remember, your Usagi's still in there-somewhere. Don't hurt her: you'll regret it!"

"No-" whispered Seiya softly. "Sailor Moon's gone. We're staring at the devil right now!"

The others stared at him, shocked.

"Seiya- you do know she's only possessed- right?" asked Venus anxiously, bending down beside her friend.

"Hai," whispered Seiya, annoyed. "But that doesn't stop her from killing people." The others looked at him, confused.

"I mean think about it-" continued Seiya, not looking at them. "How do we know she's possessed? Did we see her? This could be our sailor moon- right now!"

Venus raised her hand and slapped him, hard, across his cheek.

"Don't you ever say that" she screamed at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Don't you ever, ever say anything so wicked! Taiki and Yaten died, so that you could carry on protecting Sailor Moon! Have faith in our Sailor Moon! She wouldn't do that sort of thing!"

Seiya rubbed his sore cheek and looked meekly at the other girls.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm not thinking straight."

"Its ok!" smiled Saturn.

"We understand!" whispered Pluto, playfully ruffling his hair.

Seiya stood up and raised his fist.

"Ok then!" he cried angrily, "for our friends; and for Sailor Moon!"

The others nodded and also got up.

"For Sailor Moon!" they cried angrily, running forwards towards the two dark soldiers.

"Mercury-"

"Venus-"

"Jupiter-"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Oak evolution!"

The three soldiers hurled their attacks towards their former friends, with such anger that the two were flung backwards into the brick wall.

"Remember yourselves!" screamed Jupiter angrily, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Look what you've become! You've killed your closest friends! Remember who you once were! Usagi-chan and Haruka- sama would never do such a thing!" at this point Jupiter broke down and collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. "Come back!" she screamed again. "Come back!"

The others just stood and stared, aghast. They had never seen Mako-chan cry like this before.

"Jupiter…" whispered Venus softly.

Evil Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus slowly got up and glared at Jupiter angrily.

Jupiter span round and looked at Venus, Mercury, Seiya, Saturn and Pluto.

"I can't do this any more!" she shrieked at them, her golden brown hair, sticking to her wet cheeks. "I can't fight them! It's too hard!"

"Jupiter..." began Mercury, but Venus held up a hand to quieten her.

"Why though?!" she screamed angrily. "Why our Usagi? Why Haruka?! What have they ever done to hurt them?"

She broke down into angry and tearful sobs. The others remained quiet, staring at her sorrowfully.

"I would rather die…" whispered Jupiter. "She span back round to face Moon and Uranus once more. "I would rather die!" she screamed at them. "I would rather die than fight you! The people who loved me for who I am! I was alone before I met you! So…" she stretched out her arms, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I will not fight you."

"Then die!" whispered Sailor Moon, casually flicking her wrist.

"Jupiter!" yelled Venus running forward. But it was too late.

Jupiter was flung into the air by a beam of energy and hit the opposite wall. She didn't open her eyes again.

"Jupiter!" screamed Mercury and Venus dropping to their knees and sobbing. "Jupiter!"

Pluto and Saturn stood silently, Pluto's hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"Goodbye Jupiter," whispered Mercury sadly.

Venus stood up, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

"It's not fair" she exclaimed angrily. "Why?"

She turned to face Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus.

"Why?" she asked again to them. "Why did you do it?"

"Because she asked us to." Replied Uranus smugly. "And we're such kind and generous people."

Venus glared at her angrily.

"Don't you ever say that again." She whispered. "Haruka and Usagi were generous people. You are not."

Uranus' face turned into an angry frown.

"How dare you talk back to me." She spat. "Die."

Just then, a red rose pierced the darkness and hit the ground just before Uranus' feet, she jumped back, surprised.

I am really killing these characters off aren't I? I wasn't sure of this chapter. Mako-chan's death didn't come off as I'd hoped. well- rate and review


	10. Love Goddess no more

Oooooh more deaths! I hate deaths- why? Why do I do it? It should be called "Sailor Death"- maybe I'll change the name.

nah

"Is that a threat- Sailor Uranus?" yelled a familiar voice from the ceiling beams. "I do not tolerate people who threaten innocent young women!"

"Tuxedo Mask!"

Uranus laughed harshly. "Innocent?" she spat. "Oh please. I hardly think these girls are innocent."

Tuxedo Mask glared at her.

"You were once innocent too, Haruka!" he whispered sadly. "You too, Usa-ko!" he turned to face her. "I love you. But-"he glanced around the room at the countless bodies, "You killed your own friends and companions."

He bowed his head sadly and threw a red rose sharply at Sailor Moon. It landed just before her feet. She sneered, and crushed it with her heel.

"I will not listen to you!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Now…." She paced in front of them. "Who's next?"

"I will be your next opponent." Began Tuxedo Mask, but Venus cut in sharply.

"No…I will."

"What!?"

"Minako-chan!"

She held up her hand sharply.

"Let me do this!"

Ami hung her head sadly.

"Sailor Moon…" muttered Venus briskly stepping forward. "I do not wish to fight you. But you give me no choice."

She briefly turned back to Ami and smiled.

"Don't worry!" she grinned. "I won't die!"

Ami nodded, and gulped.

Venus turned back and faced Sailor Moon.

"Go ahead." She whispered sadly.

She raced her staff and Venus got ready to attack.

"Dark power-!"

"Venus Love and beauty shock!"

Nothing happened.

"What's going on?!" cried Venus. "Why isn't my attack working!?"

Uranus stepped forward, with an evil smile on her face.

"We forgot to tell you one minor detail" She whispered. "Your power has been withheld until the fight is over."

"But that's an unfair fight!"

"We play unfairly," muttered Uranus sharply. Sailor Moon! Now!"

"-Orb blast!"

Mercury and Pluto ran forward in protest. But it was too late.

Venus was flung against the wall with a deafening crack and slid down slowly next to the body of Minako.

"Venus!" Pluto yelled running forward and cradling the dead soldiers head in her hands. "Venus!"

Mercury stood there crying silently. "No," she whispered. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She quivered, her shoulders shaking with tears.

"Return them …" she whispered angrily. "Return them….now!"

She collapsed onto the ground, sobbing with anger and sadness.

"Rei-chan," she cried. "Mako-chan, Minako-chan! Return them to me!"

She ran forward her fists clenched.

"Mercury!" cried Pluto desperately.

Sailor Uranus raised her arm, ready to strike out.

Pluto was running towards Mercury, she couldn't let another of her friends be killed. She had to do something.

As a beam of light left Uranus' hand, Pluto jumped.

She jumped? What does this mean? am I about to kill off one of the coolest (if most morbid) sailor senshi of all time (well that's Uranus but still…)????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Rate and review


	11. Haruka's return and the exit of Hotaru

OOOHHHHHHH bother! I hate my fan-fictions……………they're so depressing

The energy intended for Mercury, instead hit Pluto square on.

"Pluto!" cried Saturn sadly. "Don't leave me!"

They watched sadly, as yet another of their friends hit the wall.

Mercury ran over, more tears spilling from her eyes.

"Pluto!" she cried into her shoulder. "Why?!"

A hand touched her head softly and she looked up.

"It's like Sailor Moon once told me," she choked softly. "If the world isn't full of your wonderful friends- then it's not worth fighting for. Besides-" she smiled. "You still have Saturn."

"Pluto!" sobbed Saturn collapsing onto her knees. "Please… don't leave me all alone!"

"I have to little one" whispered Pluto. "But I'll be watching you always- remember that"

The last breath left her body, and she closed her eyes with an almost content smile.

"Pluto!" yelled a voice from behind them.

The remaining four span round, surprise and disbelief across their faces.

Uranus had collapsed on the floor, and was now staring in horror at all the dead bodies of her former friends.

"D-did I do this?" she whispered softly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

No-one answered.

"Tell me!" she screamed, with anguish. "DID I KILL MY OWN FRIENDS?!"

Seiya nodded slowly, his expression still fixed in a firm frown.

Uranus' fists started to shake angrily, her shoulders shaking with tears. Then she suddenly stopped and looked at the last remaining. Her eyes scanned round them, as if searching for someone. No-one needed to ask who that may be.

"Michiru…?" muttered Uranus slowly. "Where is Neptune?"

They didn't need to say anything. The looks on their faces told her what she dreaded to know.

She fell forwards her fists hitting the ground; again and again. Tears seeping down her face in an unstoppable river.

"MICHIRU!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed angrily. "Why did I kill her?"

She was sobbing uncontrollably now. The four just stood and stared at their returned senshi in shock and disbelief. Never had they seen their usually tough friend, Uranus, cry like this. Slowly she scrambled to her feet again, wiping her eyes.

"Sailor Uranus," warned Sailor Moon. "Come back. Or you will be next to die."

Uranus half smiled and raised her sword talisman.

"Then I choose death." She whispered softly. "Space Sword-Blaster!"

Uranus' attack hit Sailor Moon square on and threw her back against a tree.

She got up slowly, her fists shaking.

"Uranus!" she yelled. "Die!"

She raised her fists and a beam of energy left her black bands on her wrists.

"No!" cried Mercury desperately, her face screwed up in anguish.

Saturn ran forward, desperate not to lose her Haruka-papa as well.

"Hotaru no!" yelled Uranus tearfully as she threw herself in the energy's path.

The beam hit her, and for a moment, Saturn stood silently.

"Michiru-mama. Setsuna-mama. " she whispered "I feel your warmth." She closed her eyes with a contented smile.

"I feel your warmth" hrm….bit unsure of this line. Oooh well. Killed them off now. Whose next? Rate and review (I feel like the author of final destination)


	12. Dilly Dally Shilly Shally

I feel the soldiers deaths are getting better! This chapter is gonna be hard. You'll see why!

"Hotaru-chan…" Mercury whispered softly.

Uranus stumbled to her feet.

She looked down at her friends with a sad smile.

"We have to keep fighting!" she instructed. "For this world and for them."

The others nodded and stood up. Mercury remained seated, her eyes staring behind them, towards Sailor Moon.

"No!" yelled Dark Moon. "Stay in there!"

The others span round and stared at Sailor Moon in amazement.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Star Fighter, confused, as Tuxedo Mask ran forward to Sailor Moon's side.

"I think…" gasped Sailor Uranus, in utter wonder, "That Sailor Moon is fighting with her evil self to get free!"

Mercury ran forward quickly and clutched Sailor Moon's shoulders.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" she asked desperately.

Artemis shook his head. "Impossible." He informed, "Anything we do could result in her death, both of their deaths."

"We need to do something!"

"You can!" cried Luna quickly, "Destroy her!"

The remaining soldiers glanced up to where Luna was indicating.

"My Lady! Lady Cosmos!" cried the evil Sailor Moon, desperately. "Help me!"

The goddess smiled and spat at the evil soldier.

"Fight with her you useless coward! You have more strength!"

Sailor Uranus stepped forward angrily.

"How dare you push my friends around like this!" she cried angrily.

"Oh, dilly, dally, shilly, shally!" said the Queen, with a bored flick of her wrist. "Can we skip the accusations and just accept that you and I are going to fight?!"

Sailor Uranus glared at her. "You tricked me! You turned me evil! You made me kill my friends! That's it! I'm done with the accusations!"

Lady Cosmos blew a raspberry in annoyance. "Calm down," she replied. "I was just having a bit of fun, trying to take over the world. The typical villain cliché!"

Mercury stepped forward too. "Uranus isn't the only one who will be fighting you!"

"Not nearly!" yelled Tuxedo Mask as he and Sailor Star Fighter moved from Sailor Moon and ran to be beside them.

"I can only fight one person at a time!" yelled Cosmos, frustrated.

"But aren't you meant to be all powerful?" asked Sailor Uranus, interested. "I'm beginning to doubt your ability to be my enemy!"

"Shut the hell up and let's fight!" yelled Cosmos angrily.

"So who's fighting?"

Lady Cosmos rolled her eyes.

"We can all fight!" she sighed. "Just, be quiet!"

"Space Sword-Blaster!" Uranus' attack hit the Queen and she was propelled backwards.

"Not much of an enemy if you can't hold up to one attack!" yelled Mercury. "Mercury-Aqua Rhapsody!"

This time the Queen blocked the attack and stood forward smirking.

"Shimitte!" yelled Mercury, "What d'we do now?"

Lady Cosmos laughed. "You're all weak!" she exclaimed. "Weak! Those soldiers who died for you! What idiots! I mean they-!"

"Hey!" yelled Uranus angrily, stepping forwards. "No-one calls Kaioh Michiru weak without getting it from me!"

"Oh yes?" asked the Queen, leaning forward so she was at eye level with Uranus. "And what is someone like you gonna do about it?!"

Uranus smiled. "I'm gonna do this!"

She leapt up into the air, her blonde hair shimmering in the light.

"Uranus!" yelled Mercury, stepping forward desperately. "Don't!"

It was too late. Uranus plunged her sword talisman into the heart of their enemy.

Lady Cosmos smiled evilly. Uranus' eyes widened in horror as she watched as the Queen pulled the sword out from her chest.

"Nice try!" whispered the Queen, shattering her sword.

Sailor Uranus' eyes became blank as she fell to the floor.

Awwwwww maaaaa gawd! I had to kill off my fave character! I could just die

Rate and review please


	13. the last smile

This will be my last chapter for a while! I have writers block! Anyway this chapter will be the saddest hopefully. Mwah ha ha!

"Haruka!" cried Mercury running forward to the limp soldiers' body.

Lady Cosmos laughed. "Stay back!" she cried, blasting Mercury with her power.

She laughed "I'll take a break now," she yawned, stretching her arms out.

"Matte!" yelled Tuxedo mask, stepping forward- but she had vanished.

Star Fighter rushed to Mercury and helped her to her feet. She ran forward to Uranus' crumpled body and hugged her to her chest. She looked across to where Tuxedo Mask was anxiously standing before Sailor Moon, unsure of what to do.

A tear slowly dripped down her cheek.

"Mercury." A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to find Sailor Star Fighter smiling down at her.

"We're still here." Fighter grinned. "And we swear, we won't let her win. We'll protect you and be sure to get Usagi and the others back. There is no way she'll win."

Mercury covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

"Fighter!" she cried, throwing her arms round his neck and hugging him to her tightly. "Don't you or any other of my friends leave me!"

Sailor Star fighter smiled and hugged her to him.

Ami couldn't sleep that night. She lay awake, staring at the sky and pondering last nights' events. Seiya had instructed them to go home and get some rest. But she knew none of them would be sleeping. Seiya was probably trying to work out where Lady Cosmos had gone to, and Mamoru was probably at home, anxiously tending to Sailor Moon. Her communicator beeped on her dresser, alerting her to her senses. She leapt across the bed and grabbed it.

"Mushi, Mushi?"

"Ami-chan? It's Mamoru."

"Mamoru-san? What's up?"

"Usagi is acting weird- we think she might be winning, just."

Ami breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God!"

"Could you come over? Fighter's already here."

"Sure I'll be right there!"

Ami rang the doorbell, and shifted her feet around nervously. Mamoru opened the door.

"Come in," he greeted. "Usagi and Seiya are in the front room."

"Thanks"

Artemis and Luna were waiting by the door of the room, to greet her.

"Ami. Thank goodness you're here," whispered Luna. "Usagi is having trouble. We need you to speak to her."

Ami nodded. "Where is she?"

"In there with Seiya."

Ami entered the living room to find Usagi lying on the sofa, with a worried Seiya watching her anxiously.

"How is she?"

"We're not sure. But every now and then she-"

Usagi screamed and arched her back, interrupting Seiya's sentence. Ami ran to her side and clutched her hand.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" she asked desperately.

Mamoru stepped into the living room, and looked at his girlfriend.

"Unfortunately no," he frowned. "If we do anything it could endanger her life. We just have to trust in her."

Usagi stirred, making them jump. Mamoru clutched her hand.

"Usagi!" he whispered. "Usa-ko, can you hear me?"

Usagi groaned. "Mamo-chan," she whispered faintly.

"Usagi can you hear me?" cried Ami.

"Ami-chan…."

"Usagi, open your eyes!" sobbed Ami, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Please open your eyes!"

A crash from the back door made Seiya spin round quickly.

"What was that?"

The other two got up from Usagi's side and followed Seiya. However, just as they were about to leave the front room, a familiar voice sent chills up their spines.

"Been a while eh?"

Dreading what she was about to see, Ami turned round. Lady Cosmos stood over Usagi, and stroked her cheek.

"Such a pretty face," she whispered icily. "It would be a shame if anything were to….happen to it." A sharp nail ran across Usagi's cheek and left a scratch.

"Don't!" cried Ami stepping forward. "That person is important to me! Her smile is important to me!" she smiled down at Usagi. "I will protect it with my life.

Mercury crystal power- MAKE-UP!"

Sailor Mercury stood over Usagi, both arms raised in protection.

"Wake up Usagi!" she begged, sobbing. "Please, Please open your eyes!"

Lady Cosmos raised her staff, and brought it down in front of Mercury's chest. A blue beam of energy left it's origin and flew towards Mercury. She closed her eyes.

_It's ok if I'm about to die. I believe in Usagi….._

"Wake up Usagi……"

Usagi opened her eyes slowly. Just in time to see her friend's last smile.

"Make it home safe," Mercury whispered as her last breath escaped her lips.

SOB my sister hates me for this! She loves Mercury! I'm so sorry Nell darling!

Rate and review please


	14. The truth comes out

Mamoru span round to confront Lady Cosmos- but to his horror he saw that she had vanished.

Usagi's eyes filled with confused tears.

"W-wha?" she stammered staring round the room. Her eyes landed on Mamoru and Seiya who were looking at her with shocked expressions.

"Usa-ko, thank God!" Mamoru enveloped her into a hug. Usagi pulled away quickly.

"Mamo-chan. Seiya. Where is everyone else?"

Her eyes landed on Mercury's still form.

"Oh god no!" she knelt beside her friend, sobbing. "Please no!" a sudden realisation dawned on her and she stared round the room. "Are the others all….?"

Seiya nodded slowly.

Usagi started sobbing hysterically, clutching Mercury's body to her chest and rocking back and forth.

"Usagi…"

"Tell me when."

"What?"

"Who killed them?" Usagi's voice sounded choked with tears but firm.

"It doesn't matter who killed them does it? I mean…."

"Who killed them?!"

Seiya looked at Mamoru, who nodded. "You did Usagi!"

Usagi stared at Seiya in horror. She shook her head slowly.

"No- I didn't!" she stared in horror.

"Usagi…"

"Stop lying!" she screamed. "I didn't kill them! I would know!" she fell to her knees still sobbing hysterically. "I would know!"

"Usagi…you didn't know what you were doing!"

Still Usagi shook her head. "No. it's not true. Mamo-chan tell Seiya to stop lying!"

She looked to her boyfriend for help, but he kept his eyes firmly fixed to the floor as a tear rolled slowly down his face.

"Mamo-chan…?"

Usagi looked to him for help.

"Please Mamo-chan!"

He looked up slowly, dreading what he was about to say to her.

"I'm sorry…"


End file.
